This invention relates to pet water closets, particularly of the type which require permanent installation, is connented to a sewage disposal drain, provides an automatic flushing system and a manual flushing device.
It is designed for the exclusive use of household pets, enabling them to dispose of their waste in a sanitary manner, thus eliminating the use of newspapers, sand boxes, self-contained devices, etc., as a waste receptical for home use. It further eliminates the subsequent disposal of the animal waste in trash and garbage containers where it could become a health hazard. It further still eliminates the necessity to walk a pet outside or let him run for the primary purpose of waste disposal. The pet pot has thus been designed in a manner totally safe for the pet, to provide automatic flushing after use and insure complete sanitary disposal of the waste directly into the sewer or septic system.
Other animal water closets which have been previously proposed in recent years such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,414 and 4,098,229 which are self-contained limiting their usefulness to persons traveling with pets and persons living in trailers or apartments where a permanent type of installation is impractical or impossible. However, when a pet owner has his own home and can accommodate a permanent installation in his home or yard with the waste to be flushed directly into the sewer or septic system, or when the community wishes new housing to include sanitary facilities for pets the above mentioned inventions fail to meet the need.
An attempt to solve the problem is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,331. The inventor successfully accomplished this object in providing a toilet facility for animals which was hygienic and provided environmental protection to the surroundings. The unit, however, includes a housing which completely encloses the animal when and if he can ever be trained to enter for the purpose intended. The housing itself thus becomes the error of this invention.
Another attempt to solve the problem is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,836. The inventor again appears to have successfully accomplished the object of providing a hygienic animal toilet that provides for waste to be properly disposed of directly and automatically into a sewage drain. The inventor has also overcome the objection of U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,331 by providing an open type of housing which is sure to be more attractive to the pet. This unit however, does permit the pet to enter the unit when the floor is open. This is most objectionable and creates other techanical problems resulting in high costs for both the electrical and mechanical systems that cannot be overcome.
The pet pot provides improvement over the aforementioned patents and constitutes a simplified, reliable design for pet water closets.